


The Disbelievers

by bitterbones



Series: Reylo One-Shots/Short Pieces [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Blow Jobs, But also, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cuckolding, Demon Kylo Ren, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Haunted House, Kylo Ren & Ben Solo are Different People, One-Shot, Paranormal Investigators, Smut, Threesome, mild dub con, spooky antics, supernatural sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterbones/pseuds/bitterbones
Summary: Rey and Ben members of the Guiding Light Investigative Team, but they don't believe in ghosts. They come to Naberrie Manor with the same blazé approach they take towards any investigation; pairing off on their own, mocking the entire ordeal, and having sex while they're meant to be investigating. To them it's all fun and games, that is until they meet Kylo Ren.His skin was icy cold, but she felt hot all over. Too hot. Her skin was tight around her and she felt like she might come crawling out of it if someone didn’t touch her.“I am Kylo Ren,” the creature answered a question no one had asked. “I am the dark spirit of this house. Your kind might call me demon.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo One-Shots/Short Pieces [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640707
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130





	The Disbelievers

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Here's 11k of smut. 
> 
> Special thanks to Aquawolfgirl for the beta.

Crammed into the company SUV like it was a clown car, Rey pressed her forehead uncomfortably into the window, eyes beholding the night’s conquest with anticipation. The house was a turn-of-the-century manor with parapets and stained glass windows. The front of it was lined with tall hedges trimmed neatly up against intricate brickwork. It even had an attached guest house of similar grandeur. A tall tower peeked out from the rear of the house. Topped with a pointed spirelet, it reminded Rey of a lighthouse. There was even a dim light flickering in one of its windows. She knew from her research that the tower housed a library on the first floor and a bedroom on the second. 

She would keep the latter fact in mind for later. 

It was October, and the branchy oak trees that dotted the grassy grounds of the manor were bare, bark black with falling rain. They added to the drab ambiance. 

“Naberrie Manor,” Poe marveled from the driver’s seat as they wound their way up the hill which served as the house’s perch. “It’s way creepier at dusk.”

Finn whistled in appreciation. 

“We’re going to get some good stuff here,” Rose shifted between Finn and Rey in the center row. The back was filled up with various sorts of equipment and overnight gear. A camera leaned awkwardly over the seats, crowding Rey and Rose further. 

From the passenger seat Ben shot Rey a knowing look, full mouth quirking at the corner as he raised a pierced eyebrow. 

Rey gave him a wink, and Rose rolled her eyes, having witnessed the entire exchange. 

“Could the two of you at least wait until we’re  _ in _ the damn house before you start making judgements?” 

“I’m not judging the house,” Rey replied, turning her gaze out the window once more. Water droplets streaked across the glass in an aquatic race against the wind. 

“Maybe we’ll see the demon,” Poe offered in an attempt to diffuse the tension. “Other groups have gotten some really convincing stuff here. Scratches and bruises and hair pulls. Shadow Chasers even caught a shadow moving across the walkway between the main manor and the guest house!” 

“We’ll see,” Ben mused, and he shot Rey another look. She worried the hem of her shirt between her fingers, eager to get on with the night. They had visited the manor once before during the day for a tour and some explanation of the home’s history. It struck a much more imposing portrait without the sun to soften some of its harshness. The rain only further contributed to the dark aura. 

They pulled through a brick archway adorned on either side by neatly trimmed shrubs shaped up into spears. 

The groundskeeper was waiting for them under a small weeping cherry tree. It’s trailing branches shivered ominously in the wind, the few remaining leaves rattling yellow and orange. The man looked stereotypically morose, like something out of a movie. His skin was papery and wrinkled, dressed head to toe in a fine black suit. 

“That must be Snoke,” the car rolled to a gentle halt. 

“I thought we were meeting Hux again,” Ben said. Hux was the head groundskeeper, and though he hadn’t been wholly receptive of the team, he was still preferable to this man by his looks alone. 

The willowy man approached the driver’s window, which Poe dutifully rolled down. 

“Guiding Light Paranormal Investigators, I presume?” 

“Yes,” Poe exclaimed with his usual puppyish enthusiasm. He extended a hand through the window which Snoke beheld with watery blue eyes then promptly ignored. Poe retracted his hand goodnaturedly and continued, “I’m Poe Dameron, we spoke on the phone.” 

“Yes, I remember. Please ready yourselves, I prefer to leave the grounds before dusk. The sun sets early these days.” 

Rey clicked her tongue and muttered a soft, “ _ Right _ .” 

They always met interesting characters during their supposedly supernatural investigations. Poe liked to declare it a symptom of the haunting. Most often Rey attributed it to untreated mental illness. In this case there was likely an element of dementia involved as well, if Snoke’s age was anything to go by. 

As a team they worked to unload the back of the SUV, minding the more delicate equipment. Ben, ox that he was, shouldered most of it and hauled it into the foyer of the house. 

Inside was fairly clean and well kept. A crystal chandelier glittered overhead with dozens of electric lights. Electricity, good. Rey hoped that meant the house was heated. She shuddered at the memories she had of some of their previous investigations. Drafty houses in the dead of winter. Dilapidated prisons with nothing but rusted wire bunks or icy concrete floors to sleep on. They had visited the Ohio State Reformatory in mid-November, when the frigid midwestern winds had already begun to pick up, carrying on through the prison, howling like the spirits they were meant to be hunting. It had chilled her to her very bones. 

She was lucky Ben had been there to keep her warm. 

It was a pleasant memory overall. They had spent the night in the chapel,  _ keeping warm _ . 

As Ben unloaded the last of the equipment he brushed by her, finger brushing her lower back. Rey shivered with anticipation. That touch was as good as a promise. He could keep her warm here, too. Central heating be damned. 

Rey sniffed the air and noted that, despite the house’s age, it only smelled a little stuffy. Most ‘haunted’ locations were accompanied by their own artisan candle scent, if candle scents were like an odorous game of Beanboozled.  _ Chocolate or 300 year old crawlspace muck? _ The answer was almost always the latter. 

“Okay,” Poe stood proudly over the jumble of cameras and air cases. “So I already conducted interviews with a few other teams, but we don’t have another from you, Mr. Snoke. Care to sit down for a quick chat while the rest of my team sets up?”

Snoke’s brow furrowed and he raised his arthritis knotted hands defensively, “No, no I couldn’t. I must be gone before sundown. You’ve already spoken with Master Hux.” 

Ben clicked his tongue amusedly and shot Rey another wry look. The staff sure liked to play up the pageantry, it seemed. Rose scowled at the both of them, and Rey knew they were going to get a lecture about  _ respect  _ before dawn found them again.

Rey snorted to herself at the thought. If only Rose knew what she and Ben got up to in their investigatory hours. Then she might have some grounds to go on about respect.

“Are you sure?” Poe pled politely, he was already brandishing a pen and a pocket sized notebook, eager for more information. “We could really use as many perspectives as we can get.” 

“Quite sure,” Snoke waved him off and turned away, making for the side entrance they had dragged their equipment through. “You were given a tour and already know the lay of the house, I’m of no further use to you and I bid you good evening.” 

“But—

“Oh!” Snoke exclaimed, spinning back towards them with an agility that belied his age, “And stay away from the tower! Hux is not so wary of it but if you value yourselves you will leave the tower alone tonight.” 

Then he was gone, fleeing out the door and into the rain. Rey wondered how he intended to leave, exactly. She hadn’t noticed another vehicle in the courtyard. 

“ _ Creepy _ ,” Ben materialized behind her, sneaky for his size. He cupped her hip in a massive hand, thumb circling momentarily before he dropped it. 

Rey startled then giggled, covering her mouth to hide her smile, “I know. Positively bone chilling. You know what this means, right?” 

Ben smirked and nodded before addressing Poe who still stood by the door as if Snoke might come waltzing back in, “Rey and I will cover the tower tonight.” 

Finn looked at them like they had lost their minds, he motioned vaguely to the door, water beading on its window panes, “Did you not just hear what the creepy old man said?” 

“We heard,” Ben replied coolly. “Which is why I think it’s best that Rey and I take the tower. As skeptics our accounts of any activity there will carry more weight.” 

Rose had her arms cross, entirely unamused, “Who even said we were going to split up that way this time?” 

Poe answered her before Rey could snark back, “We’re going to break up like we always do, consistency is good. Also, who am I to break up Fred and Daphne, ya know?” 

“That makes you Scooby, Poe,” Rose answered flatly. “Whatever, let's just get on with the night, okay? We need to get cameras set up before dark.” 

They had formed into a small circle beside their equipment. Rey tapped her foot impatiently. There was a bottle of Jack tucked away in her purse that was just begging to be sipped. 

“Alright, yeah. Um, Rose and Finn, you guys handle the guest house. That’s where most of the activity is said to take place. Rey, Ben, you guys go ahead and plant some temperature and regular cameras around the dining room, library, and second floor bedrooms, including the one in the tower. Everyone meet back in the entryway by six-thirty for a strategy session.” 

Ben and Finn began dividing up the equipment accordingly. Rey lingered near the ornate railing of the grand staircase. The carpet was a deep, crimson red, and there were two pale marble statues spaced evenly on the first landing. Angels, their alabaster wings outstretched as their hands reached forward, seeking something they could not see, as they had no heads. 

“Spooky,” Rey muttered to herself, observing them disinterest. It was like an interior decorator had approached this house with a checklist of horror movie tropes. It was neither frightening nor impressive to Rey, it was too obvious to be anything but gaudy. All they needed was a thunderstorm and a power outage and the night would be complete. 

“Hey,” Rose approached her from behind, tapping her shoulder. 

Rey turned, and Rose took note of the statues she had been observing. 

“Yikes, that’s creepy.” 

“Sure. What’s up?” 

The smaller woman’s expression hardened slightly, and she crossed her arms. Rey stiffened as well, sensing she was in trouble. 

“So, I know we’re doing our Scooby gang thing and splitting off again tonight, but I don’t think you should go with Ben.” 

Rey tried to keep her posture casual, but her grip tightened noticeably on the mahogany railing, “Scooby gang, right? He’s the Fred to my Daphne, Rose. We always go together.” 

“It would be better if we paired skeptics with believers I think,” Rose insisted. “Because we always come back with biased accounts. If I went with you, and Finn went with Ben, we’d balance each other out.” 

On a rational level Rose was correct, but Rey wasn’t about to admit that. Not when there was a night of  _ fun _ on the line. Besides, the initial assertion hinged on the idea that there were even ghosts to see. Which there weren’t. 

“No. I disagree. Things are fine the way they are, Ben will agree with me.” She replied flatly, taking a moment to examine her cuticles. 

Rose gave an exasperated sigh, shoulders falling a bit, “I’m just worried because Hux said the haunting is demonic in nature, and now with Snoke’s warning about the tower… I’m just concerned the two of you won’t be respectful enough and you’ll end up in some kind of trouble.”

Rey relaxed a little, grip loosening on the railing. Her secret was safe, it seemed, “Oh. I’m sorry Rose, I didn’t realize you were that worried for our safety.” 

The other woman’s lips thinned into a line, “I always do.” 

“Nothing bad has happened so far, we’ll be fine.” 

Rose shook her head slightly, eyes darting over to the morbid angel statues, “If these people are telling the truth and it  _ is _ a demonic haunting, it’s better to be a believer than a non-believer.” 

Rey’s mouth pulled skeptically to the side, “Rose, I can’t just force myself to believe in something. But if it will make you feel better I’ll make sure Ben and I bring some of the holy water with us this time.” 

Rose blanched, “Do you not normally take some with you? God, Rey, you guys really are just asking for it.” 

“I’d say don’t victim blame, but there’s not really anything around to victimize us.” 

Rose rolled her eyes, “Whatever. They’re your hides. Just try to be careful, for me?” 

Smiling, Rey offered some small appeasement, “Alright, we’ll try. I promise we won’t do anything outright disrespectful.” 

“That’s the best I’m going to get out of you, isn’t it?” She didn’t look amused standing there with her feet planted and her arms crossed. 

“‘Fraid so,” Rey shrugged, then brushed past her to help the boys with the equipment. They were almost done, but she always liked to get a closer look at Ben when he was lifting. 

He had removed his leather jacket and she could see the shadows of his muscles flexing under his tattoo sleeves as he dragged the final few cases to their pile. At thirty, the man was covered. He even had her name tattooed on the narrow cut ‘V’ of his hip. Small and out of view for the moment. She liked to kiss it before she—

“Okay!” Finn declared them finished as he lowered the final camera bag into his pile. Poe had already begun mounting cameras in the parlor, though he couldn’t reach the highest corners, even with a step ladder. 

“Remember,” Poe called out as they began to gather their respective supplies. His voice was strained as he stretched to mount a camera as high as he could reach. “Six-thirty meet up time!” 

“Got it,” Ben said as he hoisted up the majority of their things into his arms, several bags thrown lazily over one shoulder. Rey was left with a small cooler pack filled with water and snacks, and two smaller camera bags. 

“You got those, sweetheart?” he asked softly, low enough that no one else would hear. 

It was still enough to bring a flush to Rey’s cheeks, “ _ Shhh _ . I’m good, okay?”

The group broke apart, Ben and Rey making their way through the labyrinthine hallways of the manor towards the library. They had already visited once when Hux gave them a tour, but it hadn’t been enough to truly ingrain the layout of the massive home into their minds. 

The further they moved away from the flashy chandelier of the foyer the darker the space seemed to get. There were electric lights fashioned fancily onto wall sconces, covered by bells of frosted glass. The light they emitted was a weak, pale yellow color that made their skin take on a sickly hue. 

“This place is kinda creepy,” Rey admitted. At some point they had taken a wrong turn and wound up in the kitchen. It was massive and empty, home to a brick-work, wood burning stove and a long, barren wooden table. A few cloves of garlic were strung from the low bearing rafters. They gave off a foul, musty stench that made Rey’s nose wrinkle. 

Ben cocked a crooked smile at her, pressing his back against the door, holding it wide as they stepped back out into the dim, cobwebbed hallway. 

“I think we should have gone right at that first study,” he said. 

Rey nodded and led the way, retracing their steps back over the worn, crimson carpet. The walls were barren of any decoration, and she noted an abundance of cobwebs collecting in every corner. She scowled, “I thought the housekeepers were supposed to keep this place clean.” 

Ben shrugged and the equipment rattled, “They probably leave them for the ambiance. Gotta give the ghost hunter’s their money’s worth, right?”

Rey hummed thoughtfully. She knew that at least  _ one _ of their companions would find some minute, shadowy detail to obsess over before the night was through. They always did, no matter how un-haunted a location appeared. 

Eventually they found their way into the library. It was a long room with a low hanging ceiling, Ben almost didn’t fit. It extended into a convex wall and a heavy oak door, painted a deep maroon color. That was the door to the tower, which would be their main access between the first and second floor for the night. 

There was a second stairwell in the hallway they had come from, it would serve well if they chose to heed Snoke’s warning. But they wouldn’t. In Rey’s mind it was more a challenge than anything. 

They settled on using the library as their base of operations. They set up their command center at the end of a table that ran lengthwise across the room. It consisted of two laptops equipped with external harddrives and a power source separate from the house’s, along with a large touch-screen monitor that presented a more detailed image. 

“Let’s put a temp facing each door, and a basic at the foot of the stairs,” Rey said, studying the layout of the room closely. Hux hadn’t specified what manifested where in the library, so they would simply have to guess.

“Alright, I’ll get the temp cams up,” Ben began to unpack their gear. 

While he got started Rey plucked a black and yellow walkie-talkie from the snack pack. She extended its antenna and pressed the ribbed black button on the side, “Hey, guys. This is Rey, can you hear me?” 

The radio spat static for a moment before Poe’s voice came in clear, “Gotcha Daphne, how’s it going over there?” 

Rey rolled her eyes at the nickname, but let it slide/ “We’re in the library setting up cameras, we’ll be moving into the tower and then the second story bedrooms next.” 

More static, then Poe replied, “Okay. And raincheck on the six-thirty meet up time. We’re really burning daylight right now. Better just to dive right into things, you hear that, Finn?” 

“Copy,” Rose answered. “We’re finishing up the first floor of the guest house right now.” 

“Alright!” Poe exclaimed in a burst of static making Rey wince away from the speaker, “Guiding Light Paranormal Investigators, let’s go!”

Ben stifled a laugh as he finished with the second camera. Rey slipped the walkie into her back pocket, unsure of how to reply. 

Rey began unpacking one of the standard cams, she checked the battery pack then anchored it to its tripod facing the heavy wooden door. She paused for a moment to admire the floral designs carved into its surface, perfectly symmetrical, hewn by master hands. 

“I do like the character these old houses have,” she admitted as Ben approached her from behind. She could hear the muffled sound of his trainers on the carpet, so when his arms wound around her waist and his nose brushed her ear she wasn’t surprised in the slightest. She leaned back into him for a moment, appreciating the solid warmth of his body. 

Soft lips ghosted her neck, and he breathed into her skin, “Tonight’s going to be a fun one, you know?” 

“Oh,” Rey quirked an eyebrow, playing dumb as her hands ran along his forarms, fingertips tracing the ink embedded there. “Going to see lots of ghosts, are we?” 

Ben grinned into her skin, “ _ Bucketloads _ .” 

Rey smiled, too, but let the moment slip away, “We’ll have more time for that later, we need to finish setting up upstairs. If we don’t have footage starting from sundown Poe will be pissed.” 

“Right,” Ben huffed, irritably. 

Rey admired the way his tight t-shirt clung to the muscles of his back as he stalked back over to their pile of electronic equipment. 

“I’m starting to think you only come along to score,” Rey teased, forcing a pout. 

Ben only rolled his eyes in response. 

Shouldering all of the equipment they could possibly need, Ben tried the door with his free hand. It didn’t budge. He tried it again, Rey watched the muscles in his tattooed forearm strain, the door didn’t so much as bow towards him. 

Thick, solid wood. 

Rey scowled, “Let me try.” 

“It’s locked,” Ben said flatly, hand still on the knob. 

“Just let me try,” She insisted, and Ben stepped back with his free hand raised in surrender. 

Twisting the warm bronze of the knob Rey concluded the same as her boyfriend, “Yeah, it’s locked.” 

“Told you.” 

“Shut up,” her eyes rolled as she pivoted in the opposite direction. “We’ll have to take the other stairs, we can unlock it on our way back down.” 

“You look beautiful when you’re strategizing,” Ben half joked, and she suspected that if both his hands were free he would have slapped her ass as she strutted away.

“At least  _ try _ to keep it in your pants,” she feigned contempt, really, she liked the attention. From Ben. Only ever from Ben.

They exited the library and made their way up a poorly lit flight of stairs, at the first landing they finally encountered a portrait on the wall. It was of a woman with tan skin and fine cheekbones, her nose was small and the bow of her lips was delicate and graceful. 

“Woah,” Ben commented softly. 

“What?” Rey smacked the side of a flashlight as it struggled to blink to life. 

Ben stepped closer to the painting, recording equipment rattling on his shoulder, “She looks just like you.” 

Rey shone the flashlight at the portrait, taking in the appearance of the painting’s subject. Her clothes were certainly pre-turn of the century, which was odd for a home of the manor’s age. Her brown eyes were mischievous. 

“I don’t really see it,” Rey said after a moment of observing. “C’mon, we’re burning daylight.” 

She took the rest of the steps in twos, leaving her boyfriend lagging behind. Upstairs the ceilings were high and vaulted, spackled with little flowery shapes. The shadows were dark and long, even after Rey had flipped on the lights. 

The second floor was made up of a single, long hallway with seven connecting rooms, on one end was a door that led to the servants quarters, which was of no interest to them on this night. The other butted up against the tower. 

Vaguely remembering the layout of the floor from their tour, they worked quickly. Sundown was fast approaching and though Poe was hard to irritate, neither of them wanted to answer to him when he was angry. 

Ben worked in the master bedroom, a massive chamber with an attached study, full bathroom, and four poster bed. Rey flitted between the many children’s rooms, each was decorated in its own manner of creepy. Faded porcelain dolls, scruffy rocking horses, and stuffed animals with sewn on button eyes in miss-matching sizes. 

Part of her kept anticipating, waiting for a flash of movement, ready for a ball to bounce across the periphery of her vision. But none did. Because ghosts weren’t real.

Their work complete, they met up in front of the door to the tower. This one matched the one in the library, save for slight variations in the patterns that flowed across its surface. 

“I made sure to point the cameras away from the bed,” Ben assured her. “As long as we remember to turn off our recorders we should be good.” 

Rey smiled suggestively, a rush of heat simultaneously flooding her face and between her thighs, “Let’s get on with things then, we’ve got stuff to do before we can get to the fun part.” 

Ben made a soft sound that vibrated through his wide chest. It was a powerful mixture of frustration and anticipation. 

If Rey was to be entirely honest with herself they were  _ both _ in this to score. 

Still, she ignored her baser instincts and reached for the door handle, it twisted open easily this time. No lock to contend with. 

Glancing over her shoulder at Ben, she shrugged stepping blindly into the room. 

The first thing to stun her was the sudden warmth. The rest of the house had been rather chilly, but this room was pleasant and comfortable. Then she looked away from Ben and fully processed what she had just walked into. The second floor of the tower was also the final floor of the tower. Everything from the carpet up was a long, narrowing spiral of bricks that ended up in that lighthouse cap. 

The last dregs of the day’s dingy sunlight seeped in through the rain splattered windows. There was a set of wrought iron stairs that scaled up along the brickwork, it ended at a small reading nook suspended some twenty feet up. Below that, on the plush viridian carpet of the floor, was a fine bedroom. 

The bed was a king, a massive four poster made from dark wood. The duvet was a rich green and the sheets beneath it looked to be made from fine black silk. 

On the eastern wall was a hearth, and on the western were hung dozens of fine paintings. All of them looked to be originals. Snapshots of the manor and the world just outside it. Trees changing with autumn, the covered bridge they had crossed to arrive there, the grounds covered in snow. There were paintings of the inside, too. But not one showed any of the home’s inhabitants. 

The lights were already on. A series of sconces adorned with that same frosted glass. 

Rey stood frozen in the doorway, taking it all in. 

Behind her Ben started, “What—  _ wow. _ ”

Rey clicked her tongue, wordlessly agreeing with his observation. 

“Babe,” Rey laughed breathily. “I don’t think we’ll be spending the night in the master bedroom after all.” 

Ben stepped up so that his toes were even with hers then tugged her against his side. A booming laugh echoed through his chest and into his throat, “God, I can’t wait to fuck up those sheets.” 

Rey kept laughing, too. She couldn’t help it. With the warmth of the room came a sudden giddiness. She could already picture the two of them naked and wrapped up in those gorgeous, vintage sheets. 

And suddenly she was ridiculously horny and the bed was the most inviting thing she’d ever seen. She tingled from her toes to her cunt to the line of her scalp. From the way Ben’s grip had tightened around her waist she suspected he felt the same. Then her gaze dropped curiously to the fly of his pants and she  _ knew  _ he felt the same. 

“ _ Rey _ …” His voice was smooth and low, already loaded with entreaty. 

And Rey knew they wouldn’t make it back to the command center that night. 

Strategically, she stepped away from Ben and plucked the walkie from her back pocket. The final dim glow of the rainy day sun was fading in the high windows. It was time. 

“Poe,” she radioed through the static. “Poe, Ben and I are all set up. Gonna go ahead and hunker and wait for the night.” 

“Remember your EMFs!” His reply was a shout, “Try to do some recording work around midnight!” 

Ben’s full mouth was on her neck, at the crook of her shoulder and sliding across her jaw. She laid a hand on his shoulder, burning under his touch. Sure, they would take time for EMFs, in the quiet periods between bouts of raucous sex. 

“Got it,” Her reply was a touch too terse, but no one seemed to notice. 

“We’re also settling down for a few hours,” Rose’s voice cut through.

Rey didn’t answer, in fact she had already dropped the walkie which thudded softly on the carpet. Her arms were around Bens thick neck, her legs hitched around his narrow waist as he walked them backwards towards that oh-so-inviting bed. 

Her back hit the mattress, arms splaying out, fingers curling at the intricate beadwork of the duvet. She shut her eyes and drank up the sensation of Ben’s mouth on her, his hands cupping her breasts and hips and ass. 

“ _ Shit, _ ” Rey gasped, and then she laughed, raking her nails down Ben’s clothed back. “What the fuck are we doing?” 

Ben kissed her hard, wet and sloppy, and when they broke apart panting he replied, “I don’t even fucking know.” 

It was so strange, this sudden loss of control. Normally they reveled in the foreplay, the build up was almost like a game to them. It intensified the climax and left them both heavy-limbed and satisfied. But now there was not a modicum of control between them, they were lost in the throes of fiery want, bending beneath the weight of some supernatural passion. 

Perhaps ghosts were real, Rey mused as she peeled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. Perhaps they were possessed by entities of passion and lust. Perhaps they were playing out some time-lost scene of lurid, deviant sex. It made her laugh aloud again before Ben was dragging her back into the sheets. The silk parted around them like water, the dark color contrasting Ben’s pale skin beautifully.

Somewhere in the deluge of wanton thoughts and actions he had lost his shirt, too. She was all over him, her hands trailing all over the panels of his abdomen and back as they met again in another intense kiss. 

“If only Poe knew,” Ben joked against her lips. 

“He’d kill us,” Rey began, then she said; “I don’t want to talk about Poe right now.” 

Then they were kissing again, and Ben’s broad back slammed loudly into the ornate headboard. Rey straddled his waist, ground herself on his clothed cock as she perched in his lap. Her tongue explored his mouth, her fingers pulled roughly at his hair. 

It was sublime, everything was perfect. He tasted like the Jack Daniels they hadn’t tapped into yet; sharp and cool and fiery all at once. 

Then she made a decision, sudden and sensual. She broke away from his mouth and nipped at his chin, then his jaw. She kissed the long column of his throat, working her way along a constellation of moles. When she reached his collar bones she reached up and pulled him down the bed with her by his broad shoulders. 

It excited her how easily he moved with her, despite his massive size he was so malleable in her hands. 

With Ben flat on his back, Rey kissed over his pecs, tweaking a pale pink nipple playfully as she went. Her fingers traced lovingly over the lines of his tattoos, a dragon here, a skull there, the sword meant to honor his grandfather, the lily his grandmother. Ben Solo was a walking piece of art, a living breathing saga all wound up in a single, beautiful man.

When she reached his waistband of his jeans she tugged at his belt loops, revealing where her name was inked into him. There on the ‘v’ line of his right hip, lined out in feminine script so that she would always be with him. Forever. Even if he impossibly grew to hate her. Even if he said her name as a curse, her claws were set in deep. 

He’d gotten it done a year before, sober and serious. Because that was how he committed to things, that was how he carried the things that mattered; in his skin. 

Rey worked his fly down and helped him to shuck his jeans, giving way to strong pale thighs and a pair of black briefs that his cock was pulling just a  _ touch _ too tight. 

First Rey kissed her name on his skin, then she cupped the heavy length of him in one of her small hands. She giggled into his abdomen at the thickness of it, it was ridiculous, the size of her man. 

Her eyes turned sultry, and she held his gaze as she pressed one final, teasing kiss to the trail of hair that vanished into his briefs. Then Rey ducked her head and kissed along the length of his clothed shaft, fingers working tantalizingly along the swell of his balls. 

_ Good boy _ , she told him with her fingers, then her eyes when she glanced up at him. 

Then, slowly, she worked her fingers into the band of those infernal briefs and slipped them down his pale- thighs. He was shaking, quivering with anticipation. When the slip of cloth reached his ankles he kicked them off and his heavy cock bobbed between his thighs with the movement. 

Rey giggled because it looked silly, and because she loved him, but she wouldn’t ruin the moment with sentimentality. 

The manor was lost to them, the supposed haunting, the command center that awaited them just a floor below. It was all lost in their mad dash of lust and need. And when Rey pressed her lips to the swollen head of Ben’s cock in a lascivious kiss, he moaned so loudly she was certain Poe would hear them. But that only excited her more.

There was a wet, hot fire scorching between her thighs, but more than anything Rey wanted to taste Ben Solo. 

She licked him in a long hot stripe, base to tip. Then she slipped the head of him between her lips and suckled him gently while her hand worked slowly up and down the searing, soft skin of his shaft. 

Carefully, centimeter by throbbing centimeter, she took him in. It amazed her how delicately soft the skin was, how it pulled and twisted and hooded under her hand, then her tongue once he was past the suction of her lips. 

“Rey,” he panted her name, white knuckling the sheets. 

He was halfway there, already a mouthful. Rey had never managed to deepthroat him before, and tonight wasn’t the night. So she sucked and stroked and beckoned him to pull her hair with her eyes. Sometimes, while he sucked on his cock and fondled his sac, he would call her a  _ whore _ . Normally she was indifferent to it, on bad days she hated it. But this night? On this night she wanted nothing more. All she needed was for him to lose himself in her, to let loose and give her everything he had. 

She twisted her hand on his shaft, lubricating her grip with the slippery spit that leaked past the corners of her mouth. She bobbed her head, in and out, taking him to the tip where she would give a hard suck before bobbing back down again. 

Ben moaned and writhed and  _ finally _ wound his fingers into her hair, forcing impossibly more of him into her warm, seeking mouth. 

Rey moaned, humming around his cock, hand working furiously on what she could not take. Her cunt ached to be filled, but also she wanted to  _ taste  _ him, every last fucking drop of him. 

The build up to his orgasm was fast and furious and littered with curses and pleas for mercy. Rey showed him none as she bobbed her head and looked up at him with licentious amber eyes. 

_ Look at me _ , she thought.  _ Look at me with your big cock in my mouth _ . 

As if on cue, Ben’s thick fingers curled into her chestnut hair. His body when rigid under her and his cock throbbed and twitched in her mouth. He was settled far enough back into her throat that his cum was easy to swallow, but she could still taste him. He ate clean, so it wasn’t so bad, and along with every unnatural ounce of lust she felt that night, she  _ wanted _ to taste him. She  _ liked  _ it. 

He moaned softly with each spurt and when he was done his body went limp on the mattress. 

“Fuck, Rey,” He whispered. 

Rey pulled off of him, a spit covered mess, cheeks flushed and hair pulled free of its buns. Let her tongue flick out at the head of his softening dick, smirking at his resulting moan, and climbing up his big, spent body. 

“You’ll be doing that soon, I promise.” Her fingers traced along the curve of his cheekbone, and when she leaned in to kiss him he met her without any hesitation. 

Ben hummed into her mouth, and Rey wondered what he tasted on her tongue. 

He undid her bra clasp with one hand, a skill he had mastered over the course of their year together. It never failed to impress Rey, she jokingly called it her favorite part of foreplay. 

Her bra was tossed away with the rest of their clothing, lost somewhere in the void that encompassed the bed. They were still too lost in one another to notice that the lights had dimmed, the carpets now looked their age, the paintings on the wall were crooked and rotting in their frames. In the hearth a pile of ancient ash stood silent vigil to their coupling. Even the sheets were dingy and threadbare. Darkness crept in all around them, tendrils of it reaching out and caressing along the lines of their toned bodies. 

The warmth was gone from the space, but they didn’t notice for there was a fire between them. Like flies in the belly of a pitcher plant they swam and floundered blindly to the growing danger. 

Ben kissed down her body, hands fitting perfectly over her small breasts as he whispered her beauty into her skin. He peeled away her jeans and the lacy matrix of her sopping panties. A single thick finger prodded her entrance and Rey whimpered, watching him with needy eyes. 

“Say please,” Ben breathed into her navel. “Ask nicely.” 

Rey swallowed hard and shook her head. No, she wouldn’t beg. It was always more fun when she didn’t beg. 

Ben’s features darkened noticeably, and he dropped his fingers dramatically. 

“I’ll have to try something else, then,” his voice was low with warning. And then his tongue was on her, parting her folds and swiping perfectly along her slit. 

Rey didn’t bother trying to contain herself, she shouted and tangled her fingers into his dark tresses. She pressed him into her core, lips and tongue and nose, and he grunted into her wet flesh approvingly. 

It was too much. After blowing Ben she was quivering and soaked and sensitive, ready to explode at the tiniest ounce of friction. And here he was, tongue buried in her pussy, thick fingers working relentlessly at her clit as she pulled his hair and begged. 

Abruptly, everything came to a halt. It began with a strange coldness tickling across her toes which prompted Rey to open her eyes and look up. There, at the foot of the bed, a tall, hazy, black shadow loomed. All around it reality seemed to fray, the dim light refracting scrambled images in all directions. 

The air around it was a vacuum of cold, and as it drew nearer to them the chill spread from Rey’s toes to her knees to her thighs. When it touched her vulva, where Ben was frozen in confusion, she whimpered at the sensation. 

Through the haze she could make out the vague shape of a dark, humanoid figure. 

A tendril of blackness extended from its side, creeping up Ben’s neck then winding around his throat. Rey screamed as Ben was dragged away and flug against the wall of paintings. They shook and some clattered down on top of him. 

“What the fuck!” Rey retreated, naked and terrified up towards the headboard. 

The shape shifted forward slightly, and then it spoke, deep as thunder, sexless and ageless, “You look like her, but you are not her.” 

Rey trembled, arms raising to cover her breasts, “You’re not real.” 

The shape leaned back again, and when it spoked there was amusement behind its words, “I am more real than you know, little one… but I must say you do  _ look _ like her.” 

“Stay away from her!” Ben, naked and pale, clambered to his feet. 

Rey rubbed her arms. The cold of the being was leeching into her bones. Inside of her stirred a strange, misplaced curiosity, “Who do I look like?” 

“The one who first summoned me,” the shadow replied plainly, like it should have been obvious to her. Then it turned the place where its head should have been towards Ben where he stood across the room. “Is this what you want? I can do much better.” 

“Wha—

In a smear of ebony the shadow descended on Ben, Rey shouted, and Ben yelped. And

then the room was filled up with clouds of thick, white smoke. 

Rey coughed and swiped at her stinging eyes. 

“Ben?!” She wheezed, slipping her feet off of the bed. She stumbled blindly towards where he had last been. 

_ This can’t be happening _ , she thought.  _ Ghosts, demons, whatever this thing is supposed to be, they aren’t real _ . But she knew it was real, because she could still taste Ben’s cum on her tongue, because his touch still seared into her skin. 

“Ben!” She shouted again, regaining some of her bearings as she blindly groped through the air. Then she met his chest, familiar and broad and warm under her searching fingers. 

“Ben,” she breathed in relief, tucking herself up against him. 

He didn’t speak, but his arms wrapped around her waist, and she could feel the hard press of his cock against her thigh. How could he be hard after whatever  _ that _ had been? 

The smoke began to clear, and through the thinning white a voice called out for her, “Rey?!”

It was Ben. But Ben was in her arms, holding her to his chest, being incessantly horny as always and…  _ and… _ she tried to jump away from whatever spectre was holding her, but it would not let go. 

“Now, now,” it spoke with Ben’s voice, but also there was another voice rumbling beneath it. “I thought you wanted this shape, little one.” 

The smoke had cleared enough for her to see the details of the things face. It was Ben, but also it wasn’t. The cut of his cheeks was a hair sharper. It’s dark locks fell a little longer and glimmered with a hint of gold. Most obviously where the two, dark, curling horns that protruded from its temples. 

It grinned down at her and she saw that its teeth were sharp.

Rey felt faint, but she did not scream. 

“Rey!” Ben shouted. She looked back and spotted him there, still standing by the fallen paintings. His hand was outstretched, his muscles obviously tense, bulging with effort, but his feet did not move an inch. 

“What do you want from us?” Rey begged. Her head was spinning. It couldn’t be real. 

The thing hummed, and she felt the tips of claws trace along the curve of her spine. Rey shivered as his chest vibrated, her body reacting of its own accord. It was a reaction that she could not temper, but secretly she did not want to at all. 

Its skin was icy cold, but she felt hot all over. Too hot. Her skin was tight around her and she felt like she might come crawling out of it if someone didn’t  _ touch her _ . 

“I am Kylo Ren,” the creature answered a question no one had asked. “I am the dark spirit of this house. Your kind might call me demon.” 

“Let go of her!” Ben shouted. Rey could see the tendons in his neck straining, a drop of sweat sliding down his temple. 

The demon cocked it's dark head, “I do not think I will. I am here to serve a purpose, the purpose I have always served for the lady of the house.” 

Rey’s hands balled into fists on his chest, but she found it impossible not to lean into him. He looked so much like Ben. He even smelled like Ben, like man and sweat and soap, but also there was the scent of spice and heady smoke. 

“I’m not the lady of the house,” she tried to reason, but she knew it was futile. 

“You are enough like her,” the demon explained. “I think you will do nicely.” 

“Nicely for what?” Ben spat from his place near the paintings. His hands were balled up into white knuckled fists. 

Kylo Ren’s toothy grin widened, “I am going to fuck her, human. And you are going to watch.” 

Rey noted passively that the demon had not copied any of Ben’s tattoos. His skin was smooth and pale and smattered with moles, stretched taut over switching muscles that drew her wandering eye. He didn’t wear her name, he bore no promise towards her. 

But he was a handsome demon. She looked down and saw that his genitals were a perfect replica of her boyfriend’s, perhaps a touch larger, if that were even possible. 

_ Maybe I can do this, _ she thought. Then she looked up and met the swirling black eyes of the demon. He smiled at her, teeth glinting in the low light.  _ Oh God, I want to do this. _

Rey wanted to fuck the demon. Really, she wanted the demon to hold her down and fuck her.  _ All while Ben was watching _ . The thought made her impossibly wetter. Her legs were jello, knees weak, her fingers splayed on Kylo’s chest as he leaned into him. He couldn’t be real, and yet she could feel his icy flesh unyielding beneath her fingertips. 

“I must ask, as it is part of the bargain that was struck,” he leaned forward, brushing their noses together. Ben made a strangled noise that Rey almost didn’t hear over the thunder of her own heart. “Do you want to fuck me, little one?” 

Rey shivered, pressing her breasts flush to his chest. He was cold but she was so incredibly hot. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” She breathed, and somewhere far away she heard Ben growl. 

Kylo hoisted her up, and she stared at the long, dark points of his claws. 

“Do not worry,” he placated her softly, laying her gently on the bedspread which had somehow righted itself. “It is not in the bargain that I hurt you. Not unless you ask me to.” 

“Rey!” Ben shouted. He was fighting his invisible restraints like a feral dog, snarling and shouting incomprehensibly. 

Kylo Ren growled impatiently and raised a clawed hand in the air, “Shut up and watch, human.” 

When he looked back to Rey he covered her up with his big body. The demon rumbled as if to say,  _ Where were we? _

Rey cast a sideways glance at Ben. His mouth was moving frantically but no sound passed his full lips. She smiled at him, a little sadly, because she knew this was bound to cause issues when it was done. But also that slight quirk of her lips was teasing, because the thought of fucking this demon in front of him was one of the most arousing to ever occur to her. 

When she looked back to her demon she found him poised over her body, waiting patiently. 

Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, digging her fingers into his thick hair, and kissed him hard on his mouth. He kissed her back, and she felt the tiniest tinge of pain as his teeth scraped her lower lip. The faint taste of blood filled her mouth, but it only excited her further. 

Her wandering hands found his horns and she used them for leverage, angling him down to kiss her jaw and throat. 

“You’re a very beautiful human,” the demon praised, cupping her breasts in his large hands. 

“Thanks?” Rey chuckled, only half paying attention to his words. She was too busy writhing under his frigid touch to care about platitudes. 

Her disinterest seemed to annoy him, and he twisted her left nipple lightly as he nipped his way down the toned planes of her abdomen. 

By the wall Ben was still swinging his arms and shouting silently, his face tinted a bright red in his vexation. 

When he reached her mound, Kylo Ren made a point to look up at Rey and hold her gaze with his black eyes. His mouth split into a knowing smile, then he opened wide, letting his tongue fall out. It was long, red, and forked at the end. And, from the glint in his inhuman eyes, Rey could tell exactly what he intended to do with it. 

He flicked it up to demonstrate his muscular control, then he wound his clawed hands around her thighs, lifting her legs up to grant him better access to her cunt. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Rey whispered, even his breath was cold. It raised gooseflesh over her middle, tingling to her core. 

Kylo Ren hummed, “You can speak his name. It will not dissuade me. The word to stop is simply ‘stop’.” 

Rey threw her head back and laughed breathlessly. The demon seemed to preen at the sound, though he looked slightly confused as to what had amused her. 

He shifted on his belly, making himself more comfortable on the aged duvet, then he dove in with a long, languishing lick to part her folds. Rey gasped silently, fingers curling in the bedspread. 

The demon wasted no time in eating her up. That long tongue probed forward and twisted in, moving with more dexterity than any finger she’d ever had. The jut of his nose,  _ Ben’s nose _ , pressed deliciously into her clit and Rey wriggled her hips to force more friction. 

His grip on her thighs tightened, claws denting her flesh lightly as he fucked her with his tongue. He pinned her to the bed with his unyielding black eyes, they smoldered in spite of the ice that was his body. 

Rey hadn’t known cold could be such an exhilarating sensation, but juxtaposed to the fire in her cunt and the scorch of her skin, it was positively sublime. The fork of his tongue stretched forward then whipped back, lashing quick and sharp at her g-spot. 

“Fucking shit!” She shouted, his lips moved against her hungrily. His nose pressed even harder into her clit and then he lifted his fingers to aid it. 

Rey let her eyes fall back to Ben, who was now standing limply, letting the force of Kylo’s spell hold him up. His expression was defeated, but his cock was hard, red, angry and twitching against his thigh.

That was it. That was enough to make her eyes bug and her thighs quiver. Her cunt seized up around Kylo’s intruding tongue. She bit her lip, threw her head back, and  _ came _ . 

She might have howled, though she couldn’t say as her vision lit up bright white. Her back arched and she ground her pelvis into Kylo’s face. He hummed into her cunt, vibrations shivering up her clit and into her bowed spine. 

“Fucking hell,” Rey cursed as she came down, thighs quivering as she shook with ragged breath. 

Kylo withdrew his long, switching tongue from her cunt, lapping gently at her folds as she finished. 

“Your flavor is sublime, ma’dam,” his icy breath ghosted her dripping, oversensitive flesh and she whimpered in response. “Are you cold, little one?” 

The answer was both yes and no, but Rey possessed the faculties to voice neither answer. She was speechless, covered in a sheen of sweat after one of the most intense orgasms of her life. And to compound it all she still couldn’t believe that this was real. 

The demon hummed and slowly climbed back up her body. When he came to rest his elbows were bracketing her head, cold breath clouding in her face. The scent of it was almost sickeningly sweet, and Rey found that it served to further cloud her disarrayed thoughts. 

“I’m going to fuck you now,” he said, voice layered with confusing gentleness. She felt the cold jut of his hard cock between her legs, at the apex of her thighs. The long shaft parted her folds, passing back and forth through them, wetting himself. 

He smiled down at her and his clawed hand cupped her cheek, “Would you like the other human to join us, little one? Do you want him to help me fuck you? He is pretending to be upset, but really he was very, very aroused by what we just did.” 

His cock kept passing between her legs, slow and steady. The head bumped against her oversensitive clit on each pass. Rey’s honey eyes fell back to Ben, he was watching with obvious interest now. His entire facade of outrage had fallen away while Kylo ate her pussy. Rey blinked at him coquettishly because she wanted him, too. 

A rumble vibrated through Kylo’s chest and he smiled his wide, sharp smile, “Come then, human. Help me fuck your woman.” 

The spell that had bound Ben released and he stumbled forward with a grunt. His cock bounced heavy and full, wanting for attention even after Rey’s thorough performance earlier. 

“I don’t know what the fuck is happening,” Ben admitted as he mounted the bed beside the pair. 

Rey raised her hands, tracing along the broad stretch of Kylo’s shoulders as Ben moved to cup her face. She kissed him, but her hands continued to wander over the demon. She whimpered into Ben’s mouth when Kylo shifted his hips slightly, the head of his fat cock catching tantalizingly against her opening. 

The cold of his hard flesh was both alluring and enticing. She wanted to know what he would feel like inside of her. 

She broke her kiss with Ben and whimpered between their wet lips, “ _ I want him to fuck me so bad, Ben. _ ” 

Kylo chuckled and Ben looked down between her legs, “That’s okay. It’s okay, baby. I want him to fuck you, too.” 

Rey was trembling, her cunt ached with anticipation. She lifted her legs to lock at the small of the demon’s back, heels pressing into the base of his spine, asking without speaking.  _ Put it in me _ . 

Kylo’s chuckle became a throaty laugh, and he ducked his head to kiss her hard and hot as he lined himself up with her cunt. Their tongues duled for a moment, his large hands cupped the swells of her ass, curved black claws dimpling her soft flesh. 

When they parted with a wet  _ smack _ , Kylo looked to Ben and said, “Your job is to help, and if you do well enough you can have her when I’m done with her.” 

Then he kissed Ben, too. And Rey blinked, nonplussed by the image of Ben kissing Ben. Only the horns, the hair, and the tattoos set the two men apart, but they were both so beautiful she couldn’t look away. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, then Kylo broke away wordlessly and turned his attention back to the woman under him. 

Ben dropped out of sight, then Rey felt his warm breath tickling between her legs. He was kneeling behind them, at their feet, waiting for the real fun to begin. 

He was not kept waiting long. 

Kylo exhaled long and hard through his nose, braced himself over Rey whose small hands continued to wander his musculature, and then he pressed forward. Narrow, powerful hips pushing in a single smooth movement. Cock parting and pressing and invading, opening her cunt wide and filling her up to her brim. 

Rey’s eyes scrunched shut and her lips parted in a soundless cry as she drank up the sensation. The chill of his imposing flesh was rapturous, making her hot, squeezing muscles clench even harder. She was not sure if it was a reflex to expel him or pull him deeper, but it made her even more aware of the sweet, sharp stretch of him. 

“Oh, fuck,” she choked, nails digging into the marble like swell of his broad shoulders. 

Between her legs she felt the warm probe of Ben’s tongue prodding along her parted folds, the warm juxtaposed the ice of Kylo’s intruding cock perfectly.

“Fuck, Ben,” She didn’t know why it was she was calling out to him, but she couldn’t stop herself. “Ben, he’s so big. I’m so full,  _ Ben _ .” 

Ben moaned, tracing his tongue along the point where Kylo’s thick cock was spreading her cunt wide. 

The demon moved slowly at first, expression passive and eyes distant and he began a careful pace of ingress and egress. Gentle and slow, the only clue Rey was given as to the demon’s pleasure was the way his talons curled and tore at the sheets. She nodded at him enthusiastically, bouncing her body to meet his thrusts, encouraging him to go faster, to fuck her harder. 

She wanted the demon to give her everything he had, Rey wanted him to fuck her so good she forgot her own name. 

Ben’s broad hands caressed up her thighs and he played with her clit carefully while Kylo fucked into his girlfriend. 

“Harder,” Rey pleaded, voice high and needy. “Kylo, please, I want you to fuck me harder.” 

The demon’s eyes darkened a shade, and she swore she saw a flash of red behind his black iris as he curved his face into her throat and began to rut into her with more force and speed. 

“Anything for my lady,” he grunted, and Rey howled at the new rhythm they took on. 

Ben backed away from their sweaty bodies, the roughness no longer allowing for him to toy with her cunt. 

Rey hardly noticed the loss as Kylo pounded into her, grunting deep and animalistic into her shoulder. Her hands tangled into his hair as she moaned and begged, fingers tracing the hard, black keratine of his ribbed horns. She had almost forgotten Ben until his knees dented the bed beside her face and his cock bounced heavy and angry against her cheek. A bead of precome smeared over her freckled skin. 

She looked up at him with wide, bleary eyes. Lips parted as unbidden sounds passed them with each deep thrust into her cunt. 

“Please, Rey,” her boyfriend begged, his cock throbbed angry and red, almost purple at the touch starved tip. 

Rey acquiesced as best she could, letting her tongue poke out to tickle along his slit and tip. But she was not willing to sacrifice her own pleasure for his, not when something explosive was mounting at the base of her spine. The walls of her used pussy were pressing in, holding and keeping and massaging. 

A deep, rumbling purr had begun to build in Kylo’s chest. His tongue laved lovingly at her neck, and he nipped the skin there gently as she continued to caress along the curl of his horns. 

“ _ So tight _ ,” the demon hissed into her throat. 

Rey squeaked as Kylo’s pace began to falter, and her long licks at Ben’s cock began to slow, as her center of focus began to narrow to the space between her legs. Ben moaned in frustration, but she didn’t really hear him. 

“Come in me,” she begged the demon.

Kylo grunted deeply and lifted his head, nipping along her jaw as his cock began to swell and twitch. 

“Please, please, please, please,” Rey pled, shutting her eyes tight as her whole world focused on the way his cock plundered her cunt, how he opened her wide and filled her to capacity. 

The wet sounds of coupling filled up the dilapidated room, a sweet carnal symphony to meet Rey’s ears as her muscles stiffened, her back arched, her inner muscles seized tight on his cock, and for the second time that night she saw stars. 

“Fuck!” She shouted, groping wildly at his shoulders and horns and hair. “God yes, fuck me!” 

There was a rush of wet between her thighs, and Kylo lost all semblance of control as he buried himself deep and finished with a few deep groans. His black eyes fluttered shut, perfect face lined with immense pleasure as Rey felt his dick twitch inside of her.

They kissed as they came down, his cock softening but still giving the occasional twitch, accompanied by yet another rush of warmth. Her muscles continued to spasm, and they kissed deeply until their bodies gave up and Kylo rolled off of her. 

He lay spread out on the massive bed, palms open and facing the ceiling. His full lips moved with silent, unknowable words, his claws twitched and his forked tongue flicked. 

“You were good,” he finally said. His black eyes pinioned Ben in place beside Rey, “Have your woman, she and I are finished.” 

Rey let out a breathless laugh as Ben hoisted her into his lap, kissing her thoroughly. 

“Love you so fucking much,” he mumured against her lips. 

He reached down and between their bodies, angling his aching cock up and pressing easily into her used cunt. 

Rey huffed and held his shoulders, setting a quick but deep pace with her rolling hips. They were both so over sensitized that it only took a few moments for them to find their respective climaxes. 

Rey’s was more gentle than her previous two. She shut her eyes and enjoyed the rolling pleasure that spread from her cunt to her scalp to her toes. She was warm all over. Ben’s cock was thick and warm. Everything was perfect. 

Ben came with a few puffs of hot air, and he kissed her while he added to the flood that already existed inside of her. 

When they were through they collapsed onto the soiled duvet. Rey pillowed her head on her boyfriend’s chest. Her body was exhausted, muscles sore and begging for rest. Her eyelids fluttered, but she resisted sleep. Kylo Ren was still watching them. 

“You did well to uphold the bargain, little one, lady of this house,” he said and the voice beneath Ben’s voice thundered. “The spirits will rest easy for some time yet.” 

“Spirits?” Ben questioned, the sound reverberating through his wide chest.

“The ones who sleep in this house,” Kylo explained. “You upheld the bargain, and so they will rest.” 

Rey giggled into Ben’s sweat damp skin, “Could you imagine what Poe would do if he knew we had un-haunted his haunted house?” 

Ben snorted, “By fucking on the job, no less.” 

Rey turned her attention back to the demon. She could see that his Ben shape was slowly fading back to shadow, his glistening eyes dulling with each passing second, “What will you do now?” 

Kylo smiled, and there was shadow waiting behind his rows of pointed teeth’ “I will rest… and so shall you.” 

Blackness swallowed them up. 

For the final fleeting seconds that Rey was aware, she heard that sexless, ageless voice whisper;  _ thank you for the evening. _

  
  


They came awake with the dawn. Rey’s phone read seven in the morning. The tower was filled with soft orange light which filtered through those high up lighthouse windows. They were tangled up together between threadbare sheets, legs a-jumble, arms wound around each other. 

Rey blinked the sleep from her eyes and yawned, untangling herself from Ben and sitting upright. There was a chill in the air, and she was still naked. 

Rey lifted the sheet and looked between her thighs for proof that the night had been real. It was there, dry and translucent on her skin. She exhaled softly and shook her head from side to side. 

“Mmmm,” Ben twisted and stretched, sitting up beside her. “Good morning, beautiful.” 

He kissed her neck and then her cheek. Then he froze and Rey knew he was remembering everything that had unfolded the night before. 

“ _ Fuck _ .”

“Yeah,” she answered. She was sore at the apex of her thighs, and they both reeked of sex. “Um… I don’t really know what to say.” 

“Neither do I.”

“What will we say to the others? We don’t have any voice session recordings, and we won’t be on any of the cameras.” 

Ben gathered her to his chest, lips pressing softly to her hair, “We throw Poe a bone. Lie and say that we both lost time when we stepped into the tower. The creepy old guy did warn us about it, after all.” 

“Okay,” a flush crept up Rey’s cheeks as she remembered. “That was…” 

“It was hot as fuck,” Ben answered, then he dropped his thick arms from around her middle and threw his legs over the side of the bed. “C’mon, we don’t want to keep the others waiting.” 

Rey followed after him, wincing as she rose to her feet. As she tugged her jeans back up her thighs she noticed the walkie talkie crushed to smithereens on the floor. Kylo must have been irritated by some communication they had failed to hear. 

“I’m still a skeptic you know,” Ben declared, tugging his t-shirt over his dark head. “One single demon does not a spirit world make.” 

Rey only shook her head. She didn’t know what to believe. But the cum drying on her thighs and the ache in her core both attested to the existence of some great, unknown other. 

“Either way, Poe’s going to lose his shit,” She said. 

“Just don’t tell him that we unhaunted the fucking house,” Ben laughed, and Rey laughed, too. 

God, she loved him. 

As they gathered their things and made for the foyer Rey passively wondered if they had remembered to turn off their recorders the night before. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: [Link](https://twitter.com/bitt3rbones)
> 
> My Tumblr:[Link](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/sordidbones)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Remember that kudos and comments feed the author's soul!


End file.
